Une Drôle De Combinaison Les Malfoy-Potter
by Acia
Summary: Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ? Comment ça je suis marié avec Malfoy ? Arrête mon vieux ; tu as fumé la moquette ou quoi ? Le jour où je serai marié avec lui il neigera en Enfer ! Harry aurait dû savoir qu'il ne faut jamais jurer de rien !
1. Prologue

**Titre :****Une Drôle De Combinaison Les Malfoy-Potter**

Chapitre : **Prologue**

**Couple:**Draco ET Harry of course mpreg

**Rating:**M pour la suite

**Résumé**: Quoi !? Tu peux répéter !? Comment ça je suis marié avec Malfoy, arrête mon vieux tu as fumé de la moquette ou quoi; le jour que je serais marié avec lui il neigera en Enfer ! Harry aurait dû savoir qu'il ne faut jamais jurer de rien !

^^ Pour les pensés des personnages

_**Prologue : **_

Harry Potter le sauveur du monde, oui vous avez bien lu il était le sauveur et non plus « celui qui a survécu » car il avait enfin défait le Dark Lord, il l'avait envoyé dans l'autre monde notre chère Voldy.

En ce moment même il devait d'ailleurs sûrement être torturé pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait et il le méritait amplement. Le sauveur du monde donc, en se réveillant ce matin-là eut un mauvais pressentiment et ce sentiment ne le quitta pas de toute la journée.

Ses meilleurs amis avaient bien essayé de lui remonter le moral mais rien à faire Harry ne se sentait pas d'humeur à rire, il avait l'impression que le vent allait tourner et que quelque chose arriverait pour tout balayer sur son chemin.

Il n'avait plus ressenti se genre de sentiment depuis la mort du Dark Lord, lui qui voulait passer une année tranquille, c'était raté pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'il attire la malchance à chaque fois. Harry et ses amis étaient revenu pour recommencer leur dernier année, tout le monde essayait de se reconstruire depuis la bataille final.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de morts et de blessés, Harry avait vu beaucoup de ses camarades mourir devant lui. Il faisait encore des cauchemars et se sentait responsable, même si Hermione et Ron essayaient sans cesse de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que c'était la guerre et que forcement il y aurait eu des morts, des blessés, des mutilés... que tout ça faisait partie de la guerre.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de rebondissements pendant cette guerre on avait apprit que les Malfoy étaient du côté du bien car ils espionnaient le Dark Lord pour l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry eut des doutes au début mais Dumbledore l'avait rassuré et lui avait dit qu'ils avaient passé un pacte de sang magique.

Ils ne pouvaient donc pas les trahir et puis ils risquaient leurs vies en espionnant Voldemort, Dumdledore lui avait dit qu'il avait confiance en eux. Mais cela ne changea pas grande chose concernant l'animosité qu'il y avait entre les deux princes de Poudlard.

Ils se battaient toujours mais avec plus de haine encore que par le passé. Pourtant les Gryffondor et les Serpentard combattirent ensemble. Après leurs retour à Poudlard les Serpendard reprirent leurs vielles habitudes, c'est-à-dire lancer des piques et faire des crasses aux lions, c'était comme si il n'y avait jamais eu de guerre c'était leur manière à eux de passer à autre chose et d'oublier les atrocités qu'ils avaient vu et laisser les morts reposer en paix, mais sans les oublier pour autant. Ils devaient reprendre leurs vies là ou ils les avaient laissé et redevenir les adolescents inconscients qu'ils auraient dû être si cette guerre n'avait pas eu lieu.

Pendant le dîner du soir la grande salle se mit soudain à être secoué les vitres explosèrent puis toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et on entendit un grand *Pop*. Puis comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé tout redevint normal les lumières revinrent et, au milieu de la salle, on pi voir des élèves apparaître les uns après les autres. Ils portaient tous l'uniforme de Poudlard il y avait des Serpentard des Gryffondor des Poufsouffle et enfin des Serdaigle tout le monde les regardaient avec des yeux ronds et d'un air choqué, le silence se fit dans la grande salle et soudain on entendit

-« Oups... je crois que j'ai fais une bêtise »

-« Ça c'est sure Ace et tu vas le regretter quand Jayden va l'apprendre, tu es mort mon pote... Je pourrai avoir ta collection de figurines en verre de Dracon … »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« …Je les adore ! »


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre :**_**Une Drôle De Combinaison Les Malfoy-Potter**_

**Chapitre :** Chapitre I

**Couple:**Draco ET Harry of course mpreg

**Rating:**M pour la suite

^^ Pour les penses des personnages

_**CHAPITRE 1**_** : ****LES ENFANTS DU FUTURS**

Un silence de mort se fit dans la grande salle, même les professeurs et le directeur regardèrent les élèves apparaître comme si ils venaient d'une autre planète, jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme cri ne retentisse brisant le silence.

-« ACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !»

-« Je crois que Jayden t'appelle mon pote, j'ai été ravi de t'avoir eu comme un ami, adios ! »

-« Je rêve et ça se dit mon ami traître va ! Je te le ferrais regretter... Mais pour l'instant je dois y aller pour sauver ma peau »

-« Je te déconseille de partir, car je ne voudrais pas perdre mon temps à te courir après » s'exclama une voix glaciale derrière les deux élèves qui étaient entrain de discuter. Le prestigieux directeur de Poudlard décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

-« Chères élèves continués votre dîner, moi et les professeurs allons nous occuper de nos invités surprise. Quand à vous, veillez suivre le professeur Severus Snape »

A ce moment on entendit deux « boums »retentir parmi les invités surprise.

-« Merdre ! je crois que Emilie et Nadia viennent de s'évanouir, pff très fragiles ces filles ! »

-« Ta gueule ! Pour une fois dans ta misérable vie ferme-la ! Tu nous casses les oreilles ! »

-« Oh ! Autant de vulgarités devrait être interdit très chère Ethan »

-« Retenez-moi ou je vais faire un malheur ! »

-« Laisse tomber je vais m'occuper de son cas personnellement »

Harry ne pouvait pas voir les personnes qui discutaient, car il y' avait beaucoup d'élèves autour d'eux .

Le professeur le plus craint de Poudlard se leva enfin et emmena les élèves avec lui. À la fin du dîner les élèves restés dans la grande salle remontèrent dans leurs dortoirs pour dormir mais cette nuit là beaucoup n'arrivèrent pas à fermer l'œil.

Chacun essayait de trouver la raison de l'apparition des élèves. Le sommeil ne leur vint que lorsque quelqu'un qui avait entendu les fantômes discuter entre eux apprit, que les élèves en question venaient du futur, tout le monde fut étonné, mais ils s'endormirent enfin.

Dans une autre partie du château les enfants venu du futur discutaient entre eux on pouvait entendre des chuchotements,

-« Franchement comment tu fais pour faire autant de bêtises, et là on peut dire que c'est le pompon »

-« Ce n'est pas de ma faute c'est les ennuis qui viennent vers moi, je suis innocent »

-« Ace te fout pas de nous, on n'est pas né de la dernière pluie, on sait que c'est de ta faute si on est ici, et puis tu as vu nos parents sont jeunes... et c'était quoi les imbécillités que t'as raconté au directeur, tu crois vraiment qu'il t'a cru. »

-« Pourquoi papa et père ne sont pas venu nous voir, moi je veux les voir! »

-« Tu sais bien qu'à cette époque aucun de nous n'est né alors père et papa ne pouvaient pas nous reconnaître »

-« Mais c'est triste comment on va faire alors, ca veut dire aussi que papa et père ne vont pas me prendre dans leurs bras et que je ne pourrais pas leurs faire des câlins comme avant »

-« Oui mon poussin »

-« Ace pourquoi tu as fait sa ! C'est méchant à cause de toi on ne peut pas dire à père et papa qu'ils sont nos parents, je te déteste ! »

-« Mais t'inquiète pas demain on va se présenter devant eux et on va leur dire la vérité »

« Promis ? »

-« Promis ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles on entendit plus rien.

Albus Dumbledore était dans son bureau entrain de réfléchir il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que cette année allait être différente des autres.

Il espérait seulement que cela permettrait de rapprocher les différentes maisons entre elles surtout les Gryffondor et les Serpentards. Au levé du soleil on pouvait voir un jeune adolescent se baladé entre les murs de Poudlard, on avait l'impression qu'il connaissait cette endroit comme sa poche.

Il arriva devant la grande salle la regarda de haut en bas en avançant, et se cogna contre quelqu'un avant de tomber sur les fesses.

Ron le regarda car c'était sur lui que le jeune adolescent venait de se cogner, il lui tendit la main le jeune la prit et se jeta dans ses bras.

-« Waw tonton Ron ça fait bizarre de te voir jeune »

Ron ne sut quoi répondre et le garçon continua sans même se rendre compte que l'autre le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-« Je te connaît ? »

-« Comment tu peux me poser une question pareil bien sure que tu me connais c'est moi Ace ! »

-« euh »

-« Ah ! Oui c'est vrai j'avais complètement oublié que tu ne peux pas me connaître vu qu'on est dans le passé .Mon nom est Ace Malfoy-Potter je suis le fils de ton meilleur ami »

Ron était statufié sur place il ne comprenait pas comment ce gamin pouvait être le fils de Harry, et en même temps porter le nom des Malfoy c'était hallucinant.

-« Cesse ce jeu il n'est pas drôle. Tu ne peux pas être le fils de Harry et en même tant celui de la fouine »

-« Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça tonton… »

-« Arrêt de m'appeler tonton je ne le suis pas c'est clair! »

-« Si tu ne veux pas que j'appelle tonton comme veux tu que je t'appelle ?»

-« Appelle moi Ron comme tout le monde le fait »

-« Peux pas ! Père m'appris à respecter les aînés, un aristocrate doit avoir du respect c'est une des règles d'or de la famille Malfoy-Potter »

« Je te crois pas Harry ne voudra jamais épouser ce prétentieux de Serpentard »

-« Je t'interdit d'insulter mon père meilleur ami ou pas de papa, je ne permet à personne de s'en prendre à mon père »

-« Sinon tu vas faire quoi gamin »

-« Tu ne devrais pas me sous estimé je suis un mélange de la famille Potter et Malfoy, tu sais autant que moi qu'ils sont très puissants, alors un mélange des deux fait plus de dégâts »

-« Arrêt de mettre Harry et la fouine dans la même phrase ça m'énerve !»

-« Je te conseil de t'y habituer dès maintenant vu que les deux seront associés dans le futur » s'exclama le jeune adolescent. Les élèves attirés par les éclats de voix commencèrent à les entourés.

A suivre

J'espère que vous aimerez cette nouvelle histoire désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour en faire le moins …..


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre :**Une Drôle De Combinaison Les Malfoy-Potter

**Chapitre :** Chapitre II

**Couple:**Draco ET Harry of course mpreg

**Rating:**M pour la suite

'' Pour les pensés des personnages

« Je voudrais remercier ma beta pour le merveilleux travail qu'elle a accompli. »

_**CHAPITRE 2**_** :****LA PRESENTATION**

Le lendemain Harry Potter était anxieux, il avait appris la veille que les élèves apparut étaient venu du futur, il se demandait si il était marié et s'il avait des enfants. S'il était heureux en ménage avec sa compagne et qu'il était un bon père. Tout ça lui faisait pensée au fait qu'il devrait enfin demander à Ginny de sortir avec lui, il aimait bien la jeune sœur de son meilleur ami après tout. Il descendit pour se rentre dans la salle commune quand soudain il fut interrompu de ses pensés par une accolade de Hermione.

- Bien dormi ? Moi je n'ai pas réussi à fermer les yeux de toute la nuit. J'étais tellement curieuse et impatiente de savoir comment ils ont fait pour faire un voyage dans le temps. Il parait que seuls les sorciers très puissants comme toi peuvent voyager dans le temps. Tu crois que parmi eux ils y a des sorciers très puissants ?

- Hermione on se calme. Arrête de te poser autant de questions, on verra bien tout à l'heure. Au fait où est Ron ?

- Oui excuse-moi tu as raison. Il est sûrement dans la grande salle. Quand je pense qu'il ne nous a même pas attendus ! Viens on va le rejoindre !

Ils sortirent de la salle commune pour se rendre dans la grande salle. En descendant les escaliers ils entendirent un grand cri retentir de la grande salle, ils se regardèrent puis se mirent à courir. Arrivés devant la grande salle ils se retrouvèrent dans l'impossibilité d'avancer, mais grâce à Hermione, qui était préfet en chef, ils réussirent à se frayer un chemin sans problème. Là, ils virent Ron se tenir en face d'un jeune adolescent brun aux mèches blond et aux yeux gris il devait avoir vers les douze treize ans on avait l'impression qu'ils allaient se battre, ce qui était assez ridicule vu que Ron était plus âgé que le jeune adolescent. Hermione se mit à cote du roux et lui tira le bras

- Mais tu fais quoi là ? Tu ne va pas te battre contre un enfant ? Je te croyais plus mature que ça.

- Mais Hermione, c'est l'autre qui m'a provoqué en disant n'importe de quoi »

Hermione était sur le point de répondre quand elle fut interrompue par la voix de l'autre jeune homme.

- Je ne mens pas ! Et puis je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mentir sur l'identité de mes parents.

- Comment ça l'identité de ses parents ? Je ne comprends pas Ron explique-moi de quoi il parle.

Le roux se gratta la tête il ne savait pas comme expliquer à Hermione de quoi il parlait alors que Harry était à cote d'eux. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que le jeune adolescent se jeta dans les bras de Harry à peine l'avait-il remarqué.

- Papa je suis trop content te voir ! Hier soir Dumbledore n'a pas voulu que on vous voit toi et père. Oh si tu savais comment Romain était triste mais bon de toutes façons Serena et Liliane ont put le calmer, et moi je me suis fais passer un savon par Jayden. Il était vraiment en colère mais bon sa colère c'est rien à coté de celle de père. En parlant de lui il est où ?

Harry était tellement choqué qu'il écoutait le jeune homme déballer des tonnes de mots sans comprendre. Il tiqua tout de même au mot père. Là il était perdu il ne savait pas de quoi parlait l'adolescent. Il était sur le point de poser la question quand apparut un autre adolescent plus grand que le jeune brun qui était toujours dans les bras d'Harry. Il était blond il avait des yeux vert il avait une prestance toute aristocratique il regarda Harry d'une manière étrange il le détaillait comme si il le passait sous un rayon x.

- Arrête de te donner en spectacle ACE.

- Fiche-moi la paix Jayden j'ai encore les oreilles qui sifflent à cause toi et puis je suis bien là.

- Ne penses pas que tu vas l'amadouer comme ça tu sais très que même si tu y arrives, père saura te percer à jours comme d'hab.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu aimes bien te défouler sur moi, alors que je ne suis qu'un pauvre garçon sans défense.

- Un pauvre garçon ? Laisse-moi rire il y a pas pire garnement que toi sur terre.

- Oh ! Arrêt toi tu vas me faire rougir...

- Pfff ! Aller vient on va rejoindre les autres.

Ace quitta les bras Harry et rejoignit le blond, ils quittèrent la salle sans un regard pour personne, le sauveur était tétanisé sur place ses deux meilleurs amis et les reste des personnes présentes étaient dans le même cas. Ils sortirent de leur presque transe quand les professeurs et Dumbledore firent leur entré. Harry partit à la table des Gryffondor avec ses amis. Au moment où ils allaient s'asseoir, Draco fit son entré entouré de ses deux meilleurs amis Blaise et Théodore. Tel un prince il s'assit à la table des Serpentard. Le directeur se raclât la gorge et se mit à parler

« Mes chères enfants comme vous devriez le savoir des élèves sont venu du futur. Ils resteront avec nous un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'on parvienne à savoir comment ils sont venus ici même si nous avons déjà un soupçon sur l'un d'entre eux. J'ai personnellement lancé des sorts pour les préserver et afin que leur présence ne soit pas dévoilé au reste du monde sorcier et que vous oubliez tout ce que vous auriez appris pendant leur séjour. En tous cas ils vont se présenter alors j'espère que vous les accueillerait bien. »

Sur ces paroles des élèves firent leur entré ils se placèrent à cote de la table des professeurs. Harry reconnut parmi eux les deux adolescents de tout à l'heure, maintenant ils portaient l'uniforme des Serpentard. Ils fixaient les autres autour d'eux avec un regard arrogant et plein de suffisance, bizarrement ce regard le fit penser à Draco Malfoy.

- Présentez vous. Vos noms, âges, et vos maisons, dit le directeur. Le jeune blond s'avança et se mit à parler

- Jayden Malfoy- Potter dix-sept ans Serpentard.

Quand il finit sa phrase il alla tranquillement s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard sans faire attention au froid qu'il avait jeté sur la grande salle.

« Qu'est…qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! hurla Draco en se levant d'un coup. »

Tout le monde le regarda sans oser lui répondre, même Blaise qui était assis à cote de lui baissa la tête ne savant pas quoi dire il était trop choqué pour faire l'une des blagues douteuses dont il avait le secret.

- Oh ! Arrêtez de faire ces têtes d'enterrements ! C'est normal que les deux sorciers les plus puissants de leurs générations se marient pour faire des beaux enfants comme nous ! » S'exclama le jeune brun qui avait tenu Harry dans ses bras.

- Si j'étais toi je la mettrais en veilleuse. C'est quant même à cause de tes bêtises qu'on est ici. Père et papa doivent s'inquiéter et je peux te promettre que quand on va rentrer tu va te faire tiré les oreilles par père, répondit une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux blondes avec des mèches brun mais le plus étrange, ses yeux, elle avait un œil vert et l'autre gris.

- Tu es franchement un oiseau de mauvais augure Liliane. Il faut toujours que tu casses mes entrés, déclara le jeune brun en lui tirant la langue.

- Vous avez fini de faire vos intéressants ? Laissez les autres se présenter pour qu'on puisse passer à table j'ai la dalle moi ! S'exclama une jeune brune qui ressemblait trait pour trait au jeune brun. On voyait facilement qu'ils étaient jumeaux.

- Tu as toujours faim Serena je me demande comme tu fais pour garder la ligne, alors que tu manges pour deux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, tu me cherches Ace ! Moi, je mange pour deux ? Et c'est le crétin de service qui dit ça. Je rêve, mais où va le monde ! »

- Je ne sais pas moi tu n'as qu'à lui poser la question.

- Vous avez fini de raconter n'importe quoi ! Coupa Liliane.

- Merci Liliane je commençais à avoir un début migraine à cause d'eux ! s'exclama Jayden

- Dit carrément qu'on te fait chier ! déclarèrent les deux jumeaux en même temps.

En voyant qu'une dispute était sur le point d'éclater Albus coupa court à leur conversation.

- Pouvons-nous continuer s'il vous plaît.

- Évidemment très chère directeur, répondit Ace en faisant une révérence au directeur avant de prendre place à côté de sa jumelle.

- Pfff ! Quel lèche-botte tu fais, mais je te connais tu as prévu de faire quelque chose n'est pas ? Chuchota Serena à son frère.

- Mais bien-sûr que non ! Pourquoi tu vois toujours le mal dans tout ce que je fais ? C'est vexant »

- Parce que tu es le mal incarné. Je me demande comment j'ai pu partager le ventre de papa avec toi. C'est un crime qu'une belle jeune fille douce comme moi puisse avoir un jumeau comme toi.

Le jeune brun était sur le point de répondre quand il fut coupé par la voix de Draco.

- Quelqu'un va enfin me répondre ou je fais un malheur ! Le jour où je laisserais un petit con dire que je peux être marié avec le balafré n'est pas arrivé !

- Waw père tu es toujours aussi impressionnant quand tu te fâche ! Ça me rappel le jour où j'ai fais cette bêtise tu as tellement hurlé que papa a dû utiliser son charme pour te calmé... j'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

Le sang pur regarda le jeune brun avec des yeux ronds il ne savait plus quoi dire il était tellement choqué que son cerveau fit un bug.

A suivre


End file.
